nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Linux/Installation
Neverwinter Nights™ Diamond Edition Setup To install the Diamond Edition (assuming DVDs automatically mount at /media/cdrom): 1. Create a directory where you wish to install Neverwinter Nights (the destination directory). Neverwinter Nights Diamond requires 4.6 GB of free hard disk space. Code: mkdir nwn cd nwn 2. Unzip Data_Shared.zip from Diamond DVD into the destination directory. Unzip Data_linux.zip from Diamond DVD into the destination directory. Code: unzip /media/cdrom/Data_Shared.zip unzip /media/cdrom/Data_linux.zip 3. Unzip data/XP1.zip from Diamond DVD into the destination directory (overwriting all). Unzip data/XP2.zip from Diamond DVD into the destination directory (overwriting all). Code: unzip -o /media/cdrom/data/XP1.zip; unzip -o /media/cdrom/data/XP2.zip 4. Download nwclientgold.tar.gz (7.2 MB) and extract it into the destination directory (overwriting all). Code: tar -xzf ~/nwclientgold.tar.gz 5. Download nwclienthotu.tar.gz (37.7 MB) and extract it into your nwn directory, overwriting all. Code: tar -xzf ~/nwclienthotu.tar.gz 6. Update to latest version (506 MB). Code: tar -xzf ~/English_linuxclient169_xp2.tar.gz 7. Run ./fixinstall from the destination directory. Code: ./fixinstall 8. To run Neverwinter Nights, run ./nwn or ./dmclient from the destination directory to run the player client or DM client respectively. Code: ./nwn 9. If you get this message: Code: nwmain: ../../src/xcb_lock.c:77: _XGetXCBBuffer: Assertion `((int) ((xcb_req) - (dpy->request)) >= 0)' failed. Aborted - - Remove ./lib from LD_LIBRARY_PATH. Code: sed -i~ 's|?./lib:||' nwn Neverwinter Nights™ Kingmaker Setup Unfortunately, the premium modules are only available as a Windows installer on the Diamond DVD, so we must use Wine to run it. A registry patch is required to tell the installer where NWN is installed. The installer is linked (or copied) to the NWN directory so it won't try to install the Windows patch which would break the Linux installation of NWN. 1. Install Wine. Code: sudo apt-get install wine 2. If present, remove (or rename) wine configuration directory. Code: rm -fr ~/.wine 3. Run winecfg then cancel, to create configuration directory. Code: winecfg 4. Link drive letter to nwn directory (must be current working directory). Code: ln -s $PWD $HOME/.wine/dosdevices/n: 5. Create registry patch with your favorite editor. The result must be the following: Code: cat nwn.reg Output: Windows Registry Editor Version 5.00 HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\SOFTWARE\BioWare\NWN\Neverwinter "Location"="N:\\" 6. Apply registry patch. Code: regedit nwn.reg 7. Link (or copy) KingmakerSetup.exe to nwn directory. Code: ln -s /media/cdrom/KingmakerSetup.exe 8. Run KingmakerSetup.exe to install the Premium Modules. Code: wine KingmakerSetup.exe 9. Remove obsolete files. Code: rm -f KingmakerSetup.exe nwn.reg 'premium/uninst Neverwinter Nights™ Kingmaker.exe' NWMovies NWMovies puts the movies back into the Linux client just like they are on the Windows clients. 1. NWMovies v4.0 RC1 depends on libx11-dev - X11 client-side library (development headers). The Bink Video command line Player for x86 GNU/Linux depends on libstdc++5 - The GNU Standard C++ Library v3. Code: sudo apt-get install libstdc++5 libx11-dev 2. Install NWMovies v4.0 RC1. (Note: Link changed from original post.) Code: wget http://home.roadrunner.com/~nwmovies/nwmovies/nwmovies-latest.tar.gz tar -xzvf nwmovies-latest.tar.gz 3. Install the Bink Video command line Player for x86 GNU/Linux. Code: wget http://www.radgametools.com/down/Bink/BinkLinuxPlayer.zip unzip BinkLinuxPlayer.zip chmod 755 BinkPlayer 4. Modify the 'nwn' startup script. Code: sed -i~nwmovies '?|?./nwmain|iexport LD_PRELOAD=./nwmovies.so' nwn 5. Optionally enable Screen Flickering at movie beginning/end fix: Code: sed -i '?|nwmovies|aexport NWMOVIES_GRAB_HACK=1' nwn 6. Run NWN. Code: ./nwn 7. You get this message: Code: NOTICE: NWMovies: INI File written: Now exiting. This is perfectly normal! NOTICE: Your next run of NWN should be complete, and include movies. - - Run NWN a second time. Code: ./nwn Tested on Ubuntu. -- Wolfram Ravenwolf (Stefan Daniel Schwarz) NWMovies Issue 01: Skipping movies A fix furnished by Skildron on 9/3/2011... "I switched the kde desktop effects off and through this disabled the composite manager. Lo and behold, the intro movies are playing fine again." category:technical solutions